


All Night

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: At the end of their senior year, Cyrus decides to have a “bro night” with TJ, Jonah, and Marty. However, not everyone can enjoy the night because of personal issues with the future.





	All Night

TJ slowly walked down the hallway of Jefferson High, making sure that the one person he is trying to surprise doesn't notice him. He went full James Bond mode to be even more extra than what he already is. He attached himself to a row of lockers and tiptoed his way to the corner. He peaked over and saw that the coast was clear. Then he jumped and rolled over the next set of lockers on that hall. His left shoe fell off, but he quickly retrieved it because of his swift agility. His eyes are now locked on his target.

Cyrus stood in front of his locker, placing random textbooks inside. TJ took note that Andi and Buffy aren't with him, like they usually are. Cyrus accidently dropped a stack of papers and had to drop down to pick them up. TJ saw this as his chance and made his move. He jolted over to him as fast, and quietly, as possible. As he was approaching closer and closer, he reached into his back pocket.

"What are you doing this time, TJ?" Cyrus asked as he stood from the ground, without even looking behind him. He placed the papers neatly back in the locker.

TJ's mouth is now wide opened as he stood frozen in place. "How did you know I was coming?"

"Just call it my good boyfriend sense. And, you've never been known to be super stealthy. I could hear you from the other hallway when you clung onto the lockers." Cyrus stated as he closed his locker and turned around. He saw that TJ has his hand in his back pocket. 

"What're holding onto there?"

TJ shook his face back to normal and removed his hand. A crumbled piece of paper is now being extended out to Cyrus, who accepted it. "Just an invitation."

"Heyo, bro." Cyrus read from the paper. "Bro night at my place, the twenty-first."

TJ smiled, already expecting what the answer will be. "So, what do you say?"

"I say that did you really need to make an invitation when you could've just asked me. But either way, how could I say no to my wonderful boyfriend."

"Great! I already gave Jonah and Marty their invites, and they both accepted."

"Quick question. The paper says the twenty-first. Is it the twenty-first or the twelve? I don't want a repeat of last time."

"Don't worry, I quadrupled checked the date, and it's right."

With that, Cyrus leaned forward and kissed TJ on the cheek. As TJ joyously made his way to class. When Cyrus made sure that he was gone, his smile faded. He started worrying about how the bro night will turn out. The four of them haven't had one since eighth grade, and they were so childish back then. They all have grown since and now Cyrus is wondering if they'll have the same amount of fun now as they did back then. Yeah, they're all still close, but they all started gaining new interest and haven't had the time to hang out as often. Hopefully the old times can be brought back and be just as fun.

Marty and Jonah sat at a table in the library, pretending to study but both are bored. Jonah saw Marty tapping his pencil on the table, so he made a paper ball and threw it at his friend. Marty looked up from his notes, and smirked. He started beating his pencil faster then he had, then added his pen and acted like he was playing the drums. Jonah joined in by making with his hands.

The librarian, as usual, shushed the boys while mean mugging them. The boys laughed it off as they started packing up.

"So, excited for bro night?" Asked Jonah as he zipped up his bag.

"More than ever. It's been forever, and I really need this to relieve the stress of finals and the important track meet. What about you?"

"Actually, I'm excited. Andi has been really pushing it lately to study in order to graduate, and yeah I need to relieve stress. Its been forever since I've had some fun."

"Wanna stop by my place after school to study some more?"

Jonah nodded yes and the two grabbed their stuff and left the school's library. They waved bye at the librarian, but she growled at them as they passed. The two exited and saw TJ walking to class. They walked towards him and gave him high fives before going their separate ways.

The twenty-first arrived sooner than expected and all the guys were pumped, but TJ was far more ready than what was necessary. His house looked like a mixture between a frat house during rush week and the Magic Kingdom fireworks. Lights were surrounding all aspects of his parents' home, both inside and out. Blue, purple, and red were the main colors that illumined the house. The fixtures that they were on rotated and flickered the lights. Inflated pool animals were scattered throughout the interior, along with random tiki torches. TJ didn't know why he needed these things, but his hunch made him buy all of them, except for the inflatable flamingo.

Music blasted through the speakers TJ had set up. The first song that played is "All Night" by Girls' Generation. As the song started, the other bros arrived. Cyrus, Jonah, and Marty stared at the house in shock. They never would've imagined that TJ would go through al this trouble just for them hanging out.

"What do you think?" TJ asks as he exits the house, holding drinks for everyone. He handed each of them a drink as he led them inside.

Jonah looked around the house and noticed how extravagant it is. There is even a disco ball on, shimmering the living room. He sat on an inflatable monkey and sipped his drink. "Why so extra?"

"Well, we haven't had a bro night in years. And since graduation is coming soon, I wouldn't know when we would be able to have another one. So what better why than to go out with a bang!"

Marty sat on a the inflatable penguin and started TJ's gaming system. "Ayo, let's play a round. I call console for the first match, y'all can play on y'all's phones."

"What makes you think you get the console, It's mine anyway."

"Because I called it first, duh."

TJ laughed. "Whateves. Let me be niceberg, but it doesn't matter. I'll still be you."

"But we'll be playing on a squad." Cyrus said, while making himself comfortable in the inflatable pool that's filled with packing peanuts.

"I mean I'll get more kills."

The friends all laughed as they started playing the game. The song changed to "7 Rings" by Ariana Grande. The group played the game for what felt like hours, while taking short breaks to eat the stacks of pizza TJ ordered.

After deciding that they have had enough of the game, they started having a dance-off. The next song was perfect for their little competition: "Likey" by Twice. Although they were trying to be as lit as possible, their dancing turned out to be next level cringe, including Cyrus' horrible attempt at whipping and dabbing.

The party continued and without realizing it, they lost track of time. Four in the morning came sooner than planned and the boys had passed out. All were going to sleep for the rest of the night, but Jonah's snoring woke TJ up.

TJ rubbed his eyes as he sat up from the couch. Without paying any sort of attention, he made his way into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, grabbed a pizza box, took out a piece of pizza and bit into it. He continued to eat until he heard what sounded like cans fall to the floor. He turned to see Cyrus leaning against the frame of the entrance.

TJ extended his arm with the pizza. "Want some?"

Cyrus took a piece. "Thanks. Not only for the pizza, but also for tonight."

"No problem. I just wanted all of us to hang before we left for college. Do something special for what could possibly be the last."

"I know it's sad to think that we may not be able to see each other as often when we graduate, but at least you and I will be together. College roommates sounds fun."

"It'll be fun for sure, since I'll have you."

TJ stepped forward and kissed Cyrus. The two then seated themselves at the kitchen table. TJ placed the pizza box in the center and the couple ate the rest of the pizza to the sounds of Jonah snoring.


End file.
